cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Directorate
Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Blue Turtle Alliance The Directorate is a growing alliance that aims to build, train, develop and protect its members, and promote their longevity and solidarity between them. = History = = Charter = PREAMBLE The Directorate aims to build, train, develop and protect its members, and promote their longevity and solidarity between them. All members of The Directorate are expected to abide by this charter. PREREQUISITES FOR MEMBERSHIP 1. All applying nations must register on The Directorate’s forums. 2. Accepted nations may change their Alliance Affiliation to "The Directorate" ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS 1. Every nation within The Directorate holds the right to free speech within The Directorate, which will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be decided on by the Council, and generally speak its mind. However, the President and Commissioners retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity, organization, and security. 2. Any nation currently represented in The Directorate has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, if a nation leaves with after being considerably aided by The Directorate, without a good reason provided, The Directorate will see it's right to reclaim the wealth invested through force if necessary. ORGANIZATION 1. Leadership, the Directorate Council, constitutes of the Directorate President, his appointed Commissioners, and their deputies. Deputy Commissioners will only have a vote in the Directorate Council if the Commissioner who appointed him/her is not present at the vote. 2. The Directorate Council may only take up less than or equal to 1/4th of the total members. 3. The President appoints Commissioners to handle and oversee any activities that need further administration from besides President's personal attendance. 4. Commissioners may appoint deputies to perform various tasks at their whim, and to act in place of the appointer when he/she is temporarily unable to perform his/her duties. 5. Commissioners may appoint officers to perform various tasks at their whim. 6. Should the Directorate President be absent or uncapable of performing his duties, the Vice President, or a Council nominated caretaker will take over his/her responsibilities. 7. President holds a veto to all decisions, expect for impeachment. IMPEACHMENT President can be removed by popular vote of Directorate Members, if the Directorate is dissatisfied in his/her leadership. At least two members of the Council must call for the vote, and the vote will require a 75% majority of voters, and at least 50% of Directorate members must vote, in order for the impeachment to be effective. Voting time is 48 hours. WAR 1. In order for the Directorate to declare war, the Council must agree by a 2/3 majority. 2. During times of war, the membership needs to prepare for limitations to their free speech in public forums. 3. The Commissioner of Defense is in charge of all military operations during peace time. 4. During a declared state of war, a state of Marshall Law may be declared by the President, giving the President the right to assume all military matters in their hands. Marshall Law can only be declared by the President and can be halted at any time. ESPIONAGE Anyone who is found guilty of espionage will be considered an enemy of the Directorate. RULES OF PLANET BOB Anyone who is found guilty of brakeing the Divine Admin rules, will be considered an enemy of the Directorate. AMENDMENTS Charter may be amended by the Directorate Council with a 2/3 majority vote. SIGNED Solaris President = Government = Directorate President: Solaris Commissioner of Economics: Cylon Commissioner of Defense: Princeofcats Commissioner of Foreign Affairs: Myrlyn Commissioner of Security: Kyber